1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storing devices and more particularly pertains to a new a cleaning and storing device for a prophylactic for storing a prophylactic before and after use and for storing a cleaning member before and after it is used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, storing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,730; U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,096; U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,972; U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,374; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 368,026.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cleaning and storing device for a prophylactic. The inventive device includes an enclosure, said enclosure having a front wall and a back wall, a first side wall, a second side wall, a third side wall and a fourth side wall; a cleaning member, said cleaning member comprising a panel, said panel comprising a porous material said panel being positioned in said housing; and wherein the prophylactic is positioned generally in said enclosure.
In these respects, the a cleaning and storing device for a prophylactic according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs. of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing a prophylactic before and after use and for storing a cleaning member before and after it is used.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of storing devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new a cleaning and storing device for a prophylactic construction wherein the same can be utilized for storing a prophylactic before and after use and for storing a cleaning member before and after it is used.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new a cleaning and storing device for a prophylactic apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the storing devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new a cleaning and storing device for a prophylactic which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art storing devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a cleaning and storing device for a prophylactic. The cleaning and storing device comprising an enclosure. The enclosure includes a front wall and a back wall, a first side wall, a second side wall, a third side wall and a fourth side wall. The cleaning and storing device also includes a cleaning member. The cleaning member comprises a panel. The panel comprising a porous material is positioned in the housing. In an embodiment the prophylactic is positioned generally in the enclosure.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new a cleaning and storing device for a prophylactic apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the storing devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new a cleaning and storing device for a prophylactic which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art storing devices, either alone or in many combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new a cleaning and storing device for a prophylactic which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new a cleaning and storing device for a prophylactic, which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new a cleaning and storing device for a prophylactic which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a cleaning and storing device for a prophylactic economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new a cleaning and storing device for a prophylactic which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new a cleaning and storing device for a prophylactic for storing a prophylactic before and after use and for storing a cleaning member before and after it is used.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new a cleaning and storing device for a prophylactic which includes a cleaning and storing device comprising an enclosure. The enclosure includes a front wall and a back wall, a first side wall, a second side wall, a third side wall and a fourth side wall. The cleaning and storing device also includes a cleaning member. The cleaning member comprises a panel. The panel comprising a porous material is positioned in the housing. In an embodiment the prophylactic is positioned generally in the enclosure.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new a cleaning and storing device for a prophylactic that provides a means of carrying the prophylactic with a cleaning member in a single package.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new a cleaning and storing device for a prophylactic that provides a convenient means of disposing the prophylactic and the cleaning member after they have been used.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new cleaning and storing device for a prophylactic that will provide reduce the effectiveness of a prophylactic due to being carried by another means such as within a wallet.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new cleaning and storing device for a prophylactic that provides a hygienic cleaning member that may be used in conjunction with the condom or by itself.